


Daaayyyyuuuum!

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl AU, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Carol decides to surprise her man at the door one night after a boys night out...but he's not alone!
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier
Kudos: 10





	Daaayyyyuuuum!

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one I wrote ages ago and never posted so I wanted to get it posted now before another New Year passes. lol Just a short Caryl smut oneshot. Hope you like it! Teagan xoxo

_ **Daaayyyyuuuum!** _

1 month into her relationship with Daryl and Carol was still giddy over him like the first date. He made her feel like a new woman, she wasn’t the woman she had been with Ed anymore.

At one time of day, Carol had been scared to even voice her opinions with a man. Daryl changed all that. Carol felt worthy of love, free from critique and ready to live life to the fullest. What she wanted now was to show him that she was confident in herself and ready to let go of the past, to be a little more sexually free with him.

He would be home from his ‘boy’s night out’ at any moment and she bit her lip as she stood in his living room in only her long black raincoat and a tiny pair of black panties. She had showered and rubbed cocoa butter all over her body, eager to feel his rough hands all over her smooth skin.

Carol saw the lights of his truck pull up outside and she swallowed hard as she psyched herself up for something out of her comfort zone. Black heels clicked toward the door and she repeated a mantra of confidence to herself.

“You can do this! You can do this!”

She took a slow deep breath with only candlelight in the darkened living room of his apartment. He had given her the key in case he got locked out, but she had thought of this alternate purpose and acted on impulse for once. She pressed her ear to the door and heard his footsteps as he approached…closer…closer…

“Hey you,” she purred as soon as she opened the door.

The raincoat was open enough to reveal one of her breasts and a sliver of skin across her belly as well as her bare right thigh down to her ankle.

“FUCK!” she shrieked when she realized he wasn’t alone.

Abe, T-dog, Rick, Tyreese, Merle, and Glenn had all seen her half-naked.

“Daaayyyyuuuum!” Merle exclaimed with a grin.

/

“Did you guys just see that?” Daryl muttered.

“Nope!” Abe insisted although they had all seen it clear as day. “Didn’t see a Goddamn thing! Don’t even know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“She was…” Daryl continued, still dismayed by his shy girlfriend revealing her perfect naked self to him right at the door.

“Uh…I’d say we should just leave the drinks for tomorrow night,” T-dog chuckled. “You got business to attend to.”

“Yeah, I guess so, hey?” Daryl grinned.

“She’s lookin’ for a good dickin’ by the looks of it,” Merle cackled.

“Jesus, Merle!” they all groaned.

“What? It’s true! You all saw her bare titties at the door there. That woman’s in heat. Go get ‘er, brother!”

Daryl said a quick goodnight to the guys and opened the door slowly.

“Carol?”

She was sat on the couch in the candlelight with her head in her hands groaning with embarrassment.

“Hey, honey…it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not alright! I just showed all of your friends AND your brother my boobs!”

“They’re all half cut, I bet they won’t even remember by morning. Don’t even worry about it.”

“I’m so humiliated.”

“Don’t be! That was the sexiest thing I ever came home to.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah! I’m just hoping you’ll try it again sometime. I promise I’ll never bring anyone home ever again,” he chuckled.

“You think they’ll really forget?”

“Maybe,” he winked, “but they all looked fuckin’ jealous of me, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Stop it!” she squeaked.

“They did! I thought it was brave as hell.”

“I need a good stiff drink,” she laughed and headed toward the kitchen.

Carol poured scotch into a shot glass and downed it fast as Daryl crept up behind her.

“Does my little flasher still wanna have some fun?”

“I wouldn’t mind?” she grinned, facing the counter as he pulled open her raincoat from behind.

In no time he was kissing her neck and feeling her breasts with both hands, urging his stiff cock against her ass through their clothing.

It was just what she needed to forget the look in Merle’s eyes when he caught sight of her naked body. She just needed her man to fuck the embarrassment right out of her.

She reached back and yanked at his belt and he soon got the message.

“I just need you,” she panted. “I need you to take me now.”

Daryl didn’t need to be told twice, so he pushed down his jeans and tore off her raincoat to bend her over the island in the kitchen.

There was something so animalistic about it. Normally their sex was fun but more tame. She was pressed to the counter now and about to be overtaken by his perfect cock…anticipation gripping her by the throat.

Daryl teased her through her little black panties for a moment, but this wasn’t the time for foreplay and very quickly he was reaching for a steak knife to actually cut them from her body.

“Damn…Daryl, what’s gotten into you?” she purred.

“It’s all you makin’ me like this,” he growled.

He thrust into her then and the guttural, weakened sound of her whining got to him. He loved the way she sounded like he was hurting her. Maybe it made him a brute to find that so sexy, but he did, and he couldn’t help it.

“Like that my little exhibitionist? Like what I got for ya?”

It was perfect without foreplay. Carol didn’t realize how incredible it could be without lead up. Just carnal lust and heat reaching the boiling point…no time for kissing or touching. Just sex.

He needed her to cum, so he snaked his arm between her body and the counter to tease her clit just how she liked it.

“Cum for me,” he growled.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered.

Her clit was firm and wet, just how he liked it and he gently teased it from either side with his fingers. She didn’t like direct contact and he was already well-versed on her likes and dislikes.

“Come on…I feel it coming inside you…” he continued.

“So close...”

He fucked her harder and harder, this was where their relationship was morphing from new, shy and sweet to proud and passionate love…and he loved it.

Carol had been a little unsure at first and now she was claiming from him what her body really needed, it was perfection in his eyes.

Carol’s head dropped to the countertop and he hoisted her right leg up onto the counter next to her elbow.

“Mmmm…oh god! Oh my God!” she whined as she felt it take her over.

From her thighs to her breasts, her body was ablaze with sexual fire. Nothing ever felt so good.

Daryl growled as her pussy milked his dick just right.

“Jesus H Christ, Carol! Oh fuck!”

He pulled out to cum hot ribbons all over her ass and thighs, he liked the way it looked to paint her perfect ass with it…he loved everything about being with her.

“Shower?” he chuckled when he finally caught his breath.

“Uh…yes,” she giggled. “You made a mess of me.”

“Sorry,” he winked.

“Do it any time you like, bad boy,” she grinned, and he watched as she walked down the hall to his bathroom, mesmerized by the sway of her full hips.

“Damn,” he groaned.


End file.
